


【萝卜囧】背誓者

by July_5th



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_5th/pseuds/July_5th
Summary: 如果罗柏也是一个狼灵。





	【萝卜囧】背誓者

**Author's Note:**

> 部分使用了电视剧GOT中的设定，包括但不限于：年龄、情节等……

**罗柏**

打从奔流城启程那天起，河间地的雨一连下了半月有逾。

阴冷潮湿的天气对他来说是种折磨，说出来或许会叫人发笑，但他想念干燥的衣物。离开奔流城时雨势不大，蒙蒙细雨接连下了一周，他就常常钻进灰风的身体奔跑在夜间的旷野上。奔跑让他得以摆脱湿漉漉的不适感，奔狼的血液迸出热量，迎面的冷风吹干他的毛发，甚至连弥漫夜空的水汽中也带着让人愉悦的气味。早上，灰风会登着泥做的黑袜跟随在他身旁。

行至呓语森林时，他想起弑君者被俘的那一天，那时夏日还未散去，父亲还被关在红堡的地牢里等他解救，布兰与瑞肯好好地待在临冬城的城墙后面，席恩……但愿异鬼把他抓去，他还跟在他身边，直到……“直到他背叛了我，卑鄙地袭击了临冬城，残忍地烧死了布兰和瑞肯。”他攥紧了鞍绳，逼自己想了下去，“叛徒！叛徒！我会亲手杀死他。”

但在峭岩城，他背弃了向佛雷家族许下的诺言，成了一个背誓者，又一次……

现在，他只剩下母亲和简妮了，珊莎被困君临，艾丽亚不知所踪，多半早已死去。在战争中，他不知道自己能否平安而归，若有一日王位空悬，无论是一个慈悲的母亲，还是一个嗷嗷待哺的儿子，都抵不上一个能继承他王位与事业的兄弟。哦，琼恩，他仅剩的兄弟，至少他还安全地待在长城脚下，无需参与到南方权力的游戏中。罗柏想念他的私生兄弟，想念他精瘦的体格，还想念他瘦削的脸上那双阴沉的灰眸，沉郁的目光拨开温泉周围氤氲的水汽，直直望进罗柏滚烫的胸膛里……旧神在上,罗柏猛地抽回思绪，他父亲的神灵诅咒苟合的手足。夜晚，他又钻进冰原狼的身体，在昔日的战场上，他用灰风的鼻子闻到了死人与冬天的气味。

那夜以后，雨势骤然变大，倾盆大雨继日连夜地浇灌着三河土地，入夜时，灰风就紧挨着趴在他身旁，罗柏把头埋进它灰色的毛发，他闻到了夏雪的味道。冰原狼的体温让他在温暖中入睡，睡梦间，他又回到了临冬城的训练场，琼恩举着木剑，高喊着向他冲来。“我是临冬城公爵！”他说。

（tbc）


End file.
